


Don't Have To Say Anything:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Catherine: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e06 I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine checks on Steve & Danny after disarming the bomb, How do they comfort each other?, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the second part to my "Steve, Danny, Catherine" series, Read "The Beginning" with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Have To Say Anything:

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams dropped Grace off, & was driving around aimlessly, He didn't know where he was going, He ended up at Commander Steve McGarrett's home, Where he knocked on the door, & the Navy Seal answered it, & without hesitation, He embraced him, Danny said, "I'm....", He was cut off by Steve, who said, "You don't have to say anything at all", They grabbed a couple of beers, & headed out to the lanai, & watched the sun set.

 

 

Steve had his _**"Golden Adonis"**_ sit between his legs,  & Danny was thrilled to be alive, & able to enjoy this beautiful scenery with his lover, He looked up at his seal, & said with a smile, "I love you, Super Seal", The Five-O Commander said, as he kissed the top of his lover's head, "I love you too, Danno", They continued to enjoy their time together. All of sudden, They heard a car screeched to a hault in the driveway, & someone coming into the house, calling out, "Steve?, Danny ?", They knew that voice belongs to their lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins.

 

 

They told her that they were on the deck, she came in, & sighed in relief, cause she was very glad that they are ok, She joined them, & kissed each of them on the cheek. She said, "I am so sorry that I couldn't get there sooner, Traffic was a bitch", Steve said, "It's ok, Catherine", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "There wasn't anything that you could've done anyway", She just snuggled in between them, & they were silent for the time being.

 

 

Danny felt the adrenaline from the day, & shivered as a response, He was trying to hold in his emotions, Catherine said, as she placed a comforting hand on his knee, "Let it out, Baby", Steve added, "It's not good to keep it bottled up, Danno", The Former New Jersey Native just broke down, & cried his heart out, as his lovers comforted him.

 

 

They led him into the house, & to the bedroom, Danny protested when they shed him of his clothes, Catherine sucked on a nipple, & said, "We want to do this for you, Danny", Steve said agreeing, as he attacked his neck, "Relax & trust us, Danno", He moaned, groaned, panting, & was flushed by the time that they were done with him.

 

 

Danny had his payback, & they kept up on each other, til they were spent. They snuggled against each other, ready for sleep. "I love you guys so much", Danny said, as he kissed the top of Catherine's head, & kissed Steve's sweet lips. Catherine said, "We love you too, Danny", Steve added, "Always & Forever", they fell asleep, & dreamed about their life together, & future.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
